Auria
Personality Auria always seems cheerful, she smiles nearly all the time, even when she probably shouldn't. She loves attention and seems to fit into combat well, almost like she is playing a game, even when things get rough she may only downgrade to a smirk. When she sleeps she lets off a soft smile, that "Everything's somehow going to be alright" sort of smile. Appearance Auria has radiant blue eyes, and red hair. Her hair is usually kept up by a headband, but when let down it is about neck-length. She is a bit taller than average, and she is well built, her muscles are toned from years fighting and working with sailors. Auria has a few keepsakes from fun times long past. The stray cut from cutlasses here and there, a scar from a gunshot to the stomach, a old jagged scar all the way across her hand and most notably, a deep whipping marks across her back that have sealed up in a rough geography. She has fairly broad shoulders, and her clothes are baggy. From farther away she could even be mistaken for a man. Background Auria grew up in a big city in Hierman Ja, with her older sister Mako as her only family. Growing up on the streets was hard, but the two always made their thievery and crimes as a sort of game. The pair of sisters could find the fun in anything they did, and together they scrapped by a meager living from loose change and snatched purses. But her whole world would be tossed into chaos after witnessing the senseless murder of her older sister, violently taken from the world over a stolen Brass Ring. After that day, Auria found herself becoming more and more upset at the world; losing all perception of value for the people she didn't know. She fell into a mindset of selfishness, seeing others lives as less important than her own wants and desires. She kept the brass ring that stole her sister form her, but even the vengeance she exacted in Mako's name did not quell the unrest within Auria's heart. In an attempt to get away from her home and her deeds of a misspent youth, she joined the pirate crew of Captain Red aboard his dreaded captured Man-of-War The Argos. Ten years had past, and Auria had come to see the Captain as the father figure she never had. Shortly after becoming the Master-at-Arms of The Argos, Auria began having haunting dreams about the people she had killed, and the families they were taken from. Reluctantly leaving The Argos in search for a end to her nightmares, she settled into port and took up mercenary work and odd jobs. Through a series of unfortunate events Auria ended up with a group of rather interesting individuals, ranging from a kobold alchemist who believes himself to be a dwarf, to a talking raccoon, and just about everything in between. Forming a sort of "family" (albeit a dysfunctional one), Auria has found a comforting comradery with her party. Along with this interesting group of individuals, Auria recently discovered that the brass ring, now merely a keep sake for a lifetime ago, had been collecting the souls of the people she killed. In an attempt to atone for her actions, she assisted in destroying the artifact. Either by luck or divine intervention the process of destroying the ring, which should have killed her, has granted her impressive arcane power. She has done some questionable things in the past, and has decided she wants to make the world better, but she has to start with herself. Equipment * Leather Armored Coat * Mithril Chain Shirt (Shiny) * Baggy White Cotton Shirt * Leather Gloves * Mad bling (Some magic) * Steel Bracer (Left Wrist) * Hide Pants * Long Leather Boots * Orange Pocketed Scarf (On Waist) * An Innumerable Amount of Guns * Pouches Full of Gunpowder, Throwing Pepper, and Jerky * A silver neckace who's chain has been stained by brass. Quotes "My name is Auria, but you can call me Riggs!" "Step back, he has to talk with the glove spirits" "Do you know what is through that door? AN APARTMENT YOU IDIOTS!" "Ahh, looks like you've had a hell of a night." - She says to Yamaguri Osho. "Whistling is Bad Luck you IDIOTS!" - As her health reached 0 during Yamaguri Fury Episode. "Did we just blow up doll a long dead cleric?" - After Zhong restored a corpse in a ancient tomb "The 5 gold is on the house for the coffee, you still owe me 200 gold though ♥" - Walking up the stairs half asleep after giving Zhong 205 gold to shut up the crazy old guy downstairs. "...Your crew shouldn't define who You are" - Inspiring Corveen to become the Captain she should be. "If you try to slit any of our throats, you will find yourself madly in love with a bear trap in the morning. "I think mercy says more about us, than the people we decide to give it to." The Empress Remembered That. "You know that's not a bad title... Conqueror" The last words Overlord Oznak ever heard from her Other Stuff Player: Saige Character Sheet As per DM request.... here is the Shitty Chantey -'' ''"Ohhhh, the ship had pulled to shore, '' ''and we had found a door, '' ''to the "Madame's Seaside Tavern", and a harlot '' ''Riggs was drinking rum, '' ''We were going for some fun, '' ''With a red headed lass named Scarlet, '' '' '' ''We walked up the stairs, '' ''To inspect the Madame's wares, '' ''Then the Madame asked that we pay double, '' ''The Madame didn't know, '' ''She had started such a show, '' '''til Riggs came up t' stop the trouble, '' '' '' ''The lass ran away, '' ''The crew refused to pay, '' ''The Madame said we'd leave or have a quarrel, '' ''We verily refused, '' ''To this she disapproved, '' ''What she missed is Riggs very low morals! '' '' '' ''Riggs pulled out her iron, '' ''The Madame started lyin' '' ''Riggs patients started to wear thin, '' ''The Madame spun a tale, '' ''Said we'd end up in jail, '' ''Now someone has to tell the next of kin!, '' '' '' ''Riggs shot her in the head, '' ''The lady fell like lead, '' ''And her corpse laid on the floor, '' ''Riggs began to grin, '' ''While we grabbed all the gin, '' ''And headed out the door, '' '' '' ''We found the guards outside, '' ''Enforcing laws we won't abide!, '' ''The poor Captain tried to take Riggs' gun! '' ''She stabbed him in the face, '' ''Now there is no trace, '' ''Except a scar he left on Riggs' bum!"